


Hands Off My Mongoose

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a possesive cannibal, Jealousy, M/M, Possesive behaviour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=71519#cmt71519">prompt</a> over on the kink meme</p><p>OR</p><p>The 4 times Hannibal got jealous and the one time he had nothing to be jealous about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off My Mongoose

1.

The first time, (not that he knew it) happens when a neighbour claims to have seen something through the closed blinds of her windows. Although Will honestly doubts that, a pointed look from Jack has him going over to her.

“Well, hello there sugar.” She says. Her breath is tinged with evidence of prolonged alcohol abuse, and her perfume is cloying and sharp. Her countenance tells him three things – bored housewife, having a string of affairs, two of her children are not her husband’s. Will bristles, tamping down his urge to run and hide somewhere. She keeps trying to catch his eye, but Will resolutely keeps them trained elsewhere and everywhere. He swallows instead, evening his breathing and asking the questions he needs the answers to. 

It is as he thought; she knows nothing and no DA worth their salt would even think of making her a witness. Will shifts and begins to make his excuses when she slinks closer to him.

“You look worn out, sugar.” She coos in a manner she thinks is seductive, “I’ve got a really nice, big bed back--”

“Will.” 

Hannibal is next to him, hand pressed onto his lower back. “Will, I think Agent Crawford is in need of your expertise.” Unconsciously, Will leans into the solid line of the other man.

“Yes, of course. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He turns to leave, silently lamenting the loss of heat. Will knows that Jack has no more need of him, that his job here is done, but he doesn’t tell anyone that. Hannibal follows behind him a few beats later, though unbeknownst to Will, he’d thrown the neighbour one last look to decide whether there is enough storage space in his cold storage.

2.

Hannibal appears at his side to rescue him is when one of the EMTs comes up to ask him out for dinner and Will is debating whether to throw up on the man’s shoes or his face. Will has seen him around, and he’s a nice looking guy, but he dismays at the man’s sense of timing.

Hannibal tilts his body just in time for him to narrowly vomit into the flower pot. Will feels a hand on his back that jerks away like it is being burnt. Vaguely, he can hear the psychiatrist conversing in low tones, but is unable to make out anything other than the roaring sound of his dinner’s reappearance.

The next thing he knows is Hannibal handing him a bottle of water and gently rubbing circles into the back of his neck. “Feeling better?” Unable to answer, Will nods, straightening himself. “Time for some ginger tea, I should think.”

“Thanks.” Will says, mustering up a smile for the other man. “Where did that EMT go?” 

Something dark shutters over Hannibal’s face, but it quickly flickers away and Will is left with a strange quirk to Hannibal’s lips and a soft twinkle in his eye. “He remembered that he had some sudden urgent business to attend to.”

“Oh.” Is all Will says in reply. It isn’t as if Will knows how he looks; he has always been too skinny, too this, too that… No one is remotely interested in him if he wasn’t at a crime scene. A sudden vice of disappointment wraps tight around his chest.

Hannibal closes his hand around Will’s wrist. “If you’re feeling better, I believe that there’s a café around the corner that serves the most eclectic choices of teas. I would very much like it if you’d join me.”

Will looks up, pushing his glasses up his nose. Smiling shyly at the gentleman next to him, he whispers, “That would be nice.”

3.

They begin having excursions and outings together. Some days, they would venture to the parks that offer a semblance of peace in the heart of the city. Other days would find them in the enclosed spaces of libraries both private and public. It’s just little pockets of time that Will finds that much to his surprise, he enjoys immensely.  
Will walks ahead in his own thoughts and Hannibal lingers close behind like a shadow. These days, Hannibal acts like a human buffer for Will against the world.

And really, Will does not mind.

“Mr. Graham?” 

“Yes?” The speaker of the voice approaches their table at the cafe. They’re having lunch outside, and well… Will is having a sandwich while Hannibal enjoys his packed lunch. She looks familiar, but Will can’t be entirely sure that they’ve met before. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hannibal putting down his fork and is listening intently to them.

The girl blushes slightly. “I thought it must’ve been you.” She says brightly, and upon seeing the confusion on Will’s face, she quickly clarifies. “I-I’m Georgina. Georgina Thompson. I attended one of your guest lectures three summers ago.”

“My lectures? Aren’t you a little too young for that?” Georgina laughs, smoothing down her skirt.

“I’m older than I look, Will.” She paused, “I can call you Will, can I?” 

Will shrugs, “We’re not in a classroom.”

“Oh, great!” She breathes. Her red curls bounced as she reached into her bag for a notepad and a pen. Scribbling down, she tears the page and hands it out to Will. “That’s my number. You can call me if you’d like?” Georgina blush deepens. “Okay. Um. So have a good day?” She greets as she beats a hasty retreat.

“That was…” Will begins, staring down at the piece of paper he was still clutching in his hand. 

“You’re certainly never short of admirers.” Hannibal teased quietly. The man is smiling, but there’s something cold about it. “May I?” He tilts his head at the paper.

Will hands it over and just as he releases it into Hannibal’s hand, the paper makes a swift descent to his cup of coffee. “Oops! I’m sorry. How clumsy of me.” The doctor says calmly, reaching for his spoon to retrieve the sodden lump.

“No, no. It’s fine.” Will stays his hand, clasping it tightly. “I wasn’t interested anyways.” He mutters, looking at the brownish-white lump in the sea of darkness. “Sorry about your coffee.”

“Don’t be.” Hannibal grins, waving to the waiter.

4.

It isn’t until they have an argument about the dogs sleeping in the room, that Will realises that Hannibal as his ‘buffer’ was his mind’s way of rationalizing Hannibal being ‘possessive’.

“And I’m saying that it never does anyone any good to have their pets in their bedroom.” The man argues firmly, but gently. He never raises his voice even when Will knows that he is being ridiculous and petty. It’s always calm, quiet with a hint of steel.

The realization hits home when one of the dogs slinks up next to him, butting his head against his palm. Will watches in amazement when Hannibal’s eyes glitter dark with jealousy.

“You’re jealous.” Will whispers, awed as his heart skips a beat. “You’re jealous… Of my dogs.” He catches the twitch of Hannibal’s eyebrow, before his features school themselves into an even unreadable mask.

“I think I am in need of some air.” The older man picks his suit jacket off the back of a chair, making to exit the room. Will springs quick, gripping his hand before he could take another step further. 

The world seems to spin away faster than he could follow, his breath catching in his throat. “Y-You don’t have to be. Jealous, I mean. Of anything.” The tension in Hannibal’s hand does not relax. “They’re just dogs, and I sleep better with company. The nightmares don’t come that often when I have someone by my side, but I don’t… I don’t know how to talk. To be sociable. So the dogs will have to do.” He is babbling, but Hannibal is not leaving, so he continues. Taking a step forward, he leans his head against the space between Hannibal’s shoulders. “I’ll get them out of the room if that’s what you want. I-I…”

“What I want is for you to be at peace.” Hannibal’s voice is low. He turns around, taking Will’s hands in his. “They anchor you. Keep you safe. I cannot begrudge you that. I am sorry for acting childishly. It was not my place.”

Will has to bite back the urge to snort. Childish? If anyone was childish, it was him but he does not point this out to Hannibal. Instead he nods, letting the relief wash over him.  
“I’m feeling a little tired.” Will chances, biting back the bile at what he is about to say.  
“Would you… Would you like to join me?” He finishes breathlessly. Hannibal does not immediately reply, and Will curses himself inwardly, about to offer him an out when he feels his face being turned to face the other man.

Hannibal’s lips are thin, but their tips are quirked ever so slightly upwards. “I would love to.” He answers, just as he leans down to press a kiss against Will’s own lips.

+1

Molly is very pretty, and extremely understanding. She has a son from a previous relationship and is surprisingly comfortable with all of Will’s eccentricities. Molly is everything and anything Will would’ve wanted in a person.

But she isn’t Hannibal.

They are having a nice dinner in one of the fancier parts of town. Their mutual friend, the one who had thought that they would be great together had long since left. Molly is a good conversationalist, and they have nothing short of things in common between them. The ambience is nice and relaxed, but Will can’t seem to let go. He keeps thinking about the sausages that Hannibal made for breakfast last week, the way pristine his shirts make him feel safe and comforted on the nights he has to sleep alone. He keeps thinking about the kiss they shared in the shower this morning, about how he can still smell Hannibal’s cologne on him even after all the hours they’ve been apart.

“There’s someone, isn’t there?”

Molly is smiling knowingly at him from across the table. “Someone in your life right now. Someone you’re going home to tonight.” 

Will ducks his head apologetically. “I’m really sorry if I’ve led you on.”

“No! Don’t be.” Molly laughs, “This is the best conversation I’ve had in ages!” 

Will breathes, relived. “I’m glad then.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you just tell people that you’re already taken?”  
Will debates the merits and demerits of telling this woman about Hannibal, this perfect stranger. In the end, he merely settles on, “It’s complicated. And I’m not sure what it is  
we have between us.”

“Well,” Molly says, picking up her flute of champagne. “It’s pretty obvious to me.” She smiles and sighs. “Go. Go home to her and hold her tight and don’t worry about me. I doubt I’ll be going home alone tonight.” 

Will sneaks a look at her line of sight and sees a handsome, well-dressed man at the bar who has been apparently eyeing their table with interest. He toys with the idea of revealing the gender of the person who is waiting for him, but refrains in regards of her kind affection tonight. Thanking her and apologising once more, he kissed her cheek as he leaves.

The night air is crisp and sharp after the warmth and smoke of the indoors. He is about to take a walk when he sees a familiar figure leaning against the façade of the building.

“Hello.” He greets.

“Hello.” The man says. “It’s a nice evening, is it not?”

Will smiles, adjusting his glasses. “Yes it is. In fact, I was about to take a walk.”

“Ah.” The man blinks. “I was thinking about doing the same thing.” He chuckles softly, proffering an arm out to Will. “Care to join me?”

“I would love to.” Will answers, slipping his arm into his. “But really, Hannibal? Waiting outside for me? That’s a little stalker-like, don’t you think?”

Hannibal does not immediately answer. They turn a corner to a bustling street, when he leans close and whispers into his ear. He speaks gently and quiet, but Will hears them clear as day. “I was stalking my mongoose.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com). Feel free to drop on by and drop me a line. :)
> 
> EDIT 
> 
> (23/5/2013): Chonna has translated this piece into Chinese, and it can be found [here](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=87742&extra=&page=1). I think if you'd like to read it on the site, you'll need to log in. For those interested, please search the comments for the details you'll need. 
> 
> Thank you, Chonna! <3
> 
> (15/06/2013): This fic has been translated into Vietnamese and can be found [here](http://vnsharing.net/forum/showthread.php?p=13283938#post13283938). A huge, huge thank you to [RepublicxxofxxApple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicxxofxxApple/pseuds/RepublicxxofxxApple) for taking the time to do it :) Thanks love~ <3


End file.
